A Fox's Guide to Healing
by One of the Colorless
Summary: AU Gin leaves Hueco Mundo and Aizen wants to know why. Completely random.


_Las Noches was in a panic. Doors were slammed open, all gates were being closed, locked and barred. Sosouke Aizen sat on his throne, a scowl plastered on his normally calm face. A low-level arrancar nervously approached the angry brunette._

_"Well?" Aizen asked coldly, eyes flashing. The arrancar gulped. "W-well you see..." Aizen interrupted with a growl, "Spit it out!" the arrancar squeaked in terror. "He-he's nowhere to be found sir! Ichimaru Gin has abandoned Espada!_

Doctor Cowl whistled cheerfully as he went about his rounds. Two patients had already been discharged that day and the others he had were recovering nicely. He hoped that his next patient would be able to return home soon as well. Said patient looked up as soon as he heard his doctor enter the room.

"Mornin' doc! Wha' brings ya here?" The doctor smiled. "I just came to see how you were doing today. How are you feeling?"  
"Right as rain!"  
"No pain?"  
"None."

"Any swelling at the incision site?"  
"Nope."  
"I take it you've been eating regularly?"  
"O' course! D'ya think I wanta kill myself?" Cowl flipped through a few pages. "Your test results are looking pretty good. If you continue at this rate you should be fit to go home by the end of this month!" The silverette's large smile seemed to fade a bit. "Ya," he mumbled, "home."

Gin's POV:

Home huh? I don't really have a home to go back to, not anymore at least. There's no way Aizen-sama will allow me back, not after what I did.

Despite that slight misfortune I'm still pretty lucky though. A successful reiatsu supplement surgery is pretty rare. God knows who my donor is although I'd really like to thank them. They saved my (after)life after all...

Ulquoirra's POV:  
It's already been one year and Aizen-sama is still sulking. I honestly don't know what would cause Ichimaru to vanish like that, he always seemed so eager to please. He didn't seem so well after the gang war though, perhaps that was the turning point?

A small package on the counter top catches my eye. It looks like it's from the hospital. I honestly don't know what possessed me to donate some of my reiatsu; Grimmjow still teases me about it!

I open the package and shuffle through the stack of papers. All I really want to know is who my recipient was and what happened to them. Once _do_ I find the sheet (so... many... papers!) my eyes widen. Well. _That_ certainly explains a lot. Within seconds my phone is in my hand. Aizen-sama will definently** (sp?)** want to hear about this.

Gin's POV:

"Sir, you have a visitor." I raise an eyebrow for the simple reason that I've _never_ had a visitor the entire time I've been in the hospital! Not to mention that I didn't tell anyone where I _was!_ A familiar voice interrupts my musings and I gulp. This could either be really really bad or really really good. But I'm sure it's just a mistake, I mean, why the heck would he even be here? After what I did... My thoughts are soon interrupted (again. I really have to work on that zoning problem,) by a smooth baritone. "Well good afternoon to you too Gin."

3rd Person POV:  
Aizen watched with a sick sense of satisfaction as Gin's already pale face paled even further. He predatorily approached the albino watching as the lean body in front of him flinched back. "So this is where you've been hiding. You never told me you were sick." Slitted eyes watched warily as the fox prepares himself to bolt. A soft chuckle catches his attention though and a strong hand grabs his arm. "I wouldn't do that Gin" the hand tightens causing the silver-haired man to wince slightly. "You're still recovering." With a strong tug Gin is pulled into the brunette's broad chest as he inspects the surgical scar on the aforementioned's chest. His voice softens slightly. "You should have told me Gin," he said, "I could have helped you."  
Gin was in shock. He'd never expected _Aizen_ of all people to appear! Did the man even understand the full extent of the situation? Of course, he thought to himself, this was _Aizen_ after all. Thankfully Gin's voice kept steady. "Why, I didn't know ya cared," he said sarcastically. The other man raised an eyebrow, "Oh so I'm not allowed to come visit my favorite fox?" Said fox was unable to move away as the Espada boss' cold fingers traced down his spine through the gap in his hospital gown.

"You know I can't let you stay here," he said conversationally, "it's a hazard to my organization." Gin huffed. "And what're ya gonna do about it?" Aizen grinned. "Well..." at that moment the fire alarm wailed and Gin was scooped into his boss' arms. "That's our cue," Aizen purred as he carried his second, no exes about it now that he understood the situation, out into the now empty hallway.

"Lemme down dammit!" Gin squawked as his crush carried him bridal-style. "It's embarrasin'," the other just chuckled and dragged his fellow gangster into the car, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Grimmjow growled. Dammit! What was so important that Aizen had to interrupt his session with Halibel? (He was paying for that therapy!) He grumbled all the way to the meeting room, pissed when he discovered that their great Leader wasn't even there yet. As soon as he heard the door creak open he spun on his heel and prepared to yell but ended up pausing with his mouth hanging open. Of all the things he'd expected to see, a frantic Ichimaru Gin in his old Espada clothing wasn't one of them. There was no one who wasn't shocked (well except for Ulquoirra and maybe Stark,) when the man known as the Silver Devil dove under the long white table and hid there as Aizen entered the room.

Szayel raised a pink eyebrow at the albino man crouched near his feet. "He wants me to sit in his _lap,_" he hissed in ways of explanation, "so I don't run away again." Another pink brow joined the first as Gin was suddenly dragged with a yelp from his hiding spot and plopped down onto his boss' lap, the other carding his fingers through silver hair.

"Is there any particular reason you're all staring at me like idiots?"

Halibel (she'd just arrived) broke the silence with a snort. "No, Aizen-sama. Everything is _just_ as it should be.

* * *

**A/N: Well in case you didn't noticed I redid most of this story. I just went to fix a typo and it all spiraled down from there. -_- Reviewers will be given graham crackers, chocolate, and marshmallows while flames will be used to make s'mores.**


End file.
